<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barn by DesertPersephone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924421">Barn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPersephone/pseuds/DesertPersephone'>DesertPersephone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mandomera Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prompt Fill, The Helmet Stays On, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPersephone/pseuds/DesertPersephone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandomera Week DAY 1, pining/first time</p><p>They seem drawn to each other like moths to a candle, her kindness and surety with a gun more then enough to cause Din to wonder what it would be like to hold Omera against him. And she seems to have picked up on his curiosity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Omera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mandomera Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mandomera Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first and foremost, thank you to my amazing beta/editor</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelswitchblade/pseuds/pastelswitchblade">pastelswitchblade</a></p><p> </p><p>! she proofs all my fics and i could not write coherently without her.</p><p>second, yay! a prompt fill! a nice juice helmet stays on piece to kick off Mandomera Week 2021!! i image this takes place during the episode, sometime between Din seeing Omera shoot for the first time and the actual battle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started with the gentlest brush of her fingers over the back of his glove - almost accidental, it was so brief. Her fingers against his as she took a gun from him, eyes darting away, uncommitted intentions in  their contact. And when victory had been taken, there was her hand, strong but warm on his arm, squeezing slightly, an unconscious sign of her excitement. And one that made Din smile under his helmet. There was something about the affection that was different, unexpected and unfamiliar. . . but not unwelcome. In fact, as he quietly ate in solitude that night, Din found himself longing for her presence, her touch, her brilliant smile and her soft words in a way that Din had never longed for anyone before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed thickly around the strange tension in his throat and stood, slipping his helmet on before beginning to gather the simple dishes of his meal and taking them in hand to return to the main hut that Omera and her daughter called home. When he approached, he could see the shape of her in the dim light, washing bowls in the tub outside her hut. Her dark hair – like yards of fine silk thread – fell in a curtain over her shoulder that swayed as she heard him approach. Omera flashed a kind smile to Din, the same one that made his heart flutter and his legs feel like jelly, before motioning for him to set the dishes down with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said softly, tipping his head forward slightly. “It’s very kind of you to provide us with a meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera laughed a little as she dipped his bowl into the water. “Feeding you and your boy is the least I can do to thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din smiled under his helmet and just watched her for a moment. He was unsure if the feeling between them was mutual, or if he was imagining the slow coil of tension until Omera wiped her hands on her apron and looked at him again, the warm depth of her eyes seeming to bore directly into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boy can stay with Winta tonight,” she said, suggestion heavy on her tongue. “I’ll come to the barn and see if you have everything you need for the night in a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his heart thudding heavily in his chest as he nodded, and his feet carried him back to the barn before he could make the choice himself. Din was glad for it, he may have stayed glued to that spot otherwise. And he wasn’t sure what to expect once he reached the barn, waiting rather impatiently for her to join him. This was uncharted territory, unmapped and unexplored. But one thing he did know was that he wanted this. He may have even wanted this from the moment they had met. So few had shown him the respect that Omera had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity to both him and his nerves, when the sun had dipped completely beyond the horizon, the curtain at the door to the barn quivered and her voice echoed from behind it:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she stepped through, Din noticed that she had let her hair down from the braids that held it back and wore a sleeveless blue dress with thin straps and a thick shawl wrapped around her shoulders. As Omera dropped the shawl to her feet and passed in front of one of the few candles illuminating the barn, Din could see the shadow of her body through the fabric. Arousal spiked through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Din almost could not hear her over the roaring of his pulse in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded desperate even to himself as Omera closed the distance between them and took one of his hands in hers. She ran her hands over the leather, looking down at the shape before turning her gaze to Din.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take this off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like the world’s test of patience, Omera sliding the glove from his hand before neatly setting it aside and taking his hand in hers again. When was the last time someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched</span>
  </em>
  <span> him like this, skin to skin. It was so much more then when she had touched him in the days prior, so, so much more – almost too much, and as she slid her thumb over the tattoo near the base of his thumb, Din’s breath caught in his throat loud enough for her to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this? Is it okay if I touch you?” She was so kind, so careful, so gentle, he thought he might break as he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said finally when he trusted his voice enough, and Omera nodded, her plump lips pulling into a smile as she lifted his hand to her mouth, placing a kiss to his fingertips. Her eyes stayed fixed to his – or her approximation of where his would be under the helmet – as she pressed another kiss to his palm, rubbing her nose against his thumb. The kisses were wet and left saliva behind to cool in the air as the tip of his thumb pushed against her top lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din watched in amazement as Omera’s lips parted and latched around his thumb. The inside of her mouth was so wet and warm and it made his cock jerk, hard and pressing against the fly of his trousers. His thumb slipped from her mouth and Omera moved to take his pointer finger between her lips, letting her eyes flutter shut as she sucked on his finger, a moan leaving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omera – “ Din’s voice felt caught in his throat and he wanted very much to squeeze his cock through his trousers, anything to give himself some kind of relief but was unsure if he was allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled off his finger, hand still in both of hers. “Too much? I can stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No – please, no – I’ve just never – But I want to – “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes crinkled at the corners with her smile, lips parting again with a sweet pearl of laughter. Her laugh was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if something is too much.” She nodded with Din before shifting even closer to him and reaching out to push the palm of her hand against the bulge of his cock, eyebrows raised in a silent question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s – that’s okay. That’s good. Feels good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din exhaled quietly as she began to rub him, moving still closer, putting his arm around her waist, showing him he could touch her. And he did eagerly once he was given permission, running his hands over her back and down to squeeze her ass experimentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera seemed to like that, pressing back into his hand as her hand rubbed over his hidden length. Bringing his other hand up, Din took a handful of her breast, gently massaging as she sighed, clever fingers working on opening his fly and bringing his cock out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already dripping from the tip, shiny in the low light. His cock was flushed and hard as Omera ran her hand over it, pulling his foreskin back so she could run the fingertips of her other hand over the dusty colored crown of his cock. She tugged over his cock a few times before shifting, lowering herself to kneel in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to like my mouth a lot,” Omera murmured as she moved Din’s ungloved hand into her hair and opened her lips, letting the head of his cock lay flat on her tongue, giving him a visual of what was to come, and a chance to say no. But Din didn’t want this to ever stop, he wanted to continue touching her, he wanted to be buried inside her body forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera closed her mouth and sucked his cock into the same wet heat he had felt on his fingers. Din cursed, his fingers curling into her hair as she took him further into her mouth, fingers curled around the base of his cock. His other hand had reached out to help support himself on a crate nearby, and his fingers curled against the edge as Omera began to bob her head, cheeks hollowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah – “ Leaning his head back slightly, Din couldn’t help the needy little breaths that escaped him as Omera sucked faster. He felt hot all over, flushed and feverish, like hot coal had been dropped into his stomach and Omera was intent on sucking them out of his cock until it felt just too much and he had to grit his teeth, eyes shutting tightly as he came. Din spilled himself onto her tongue, and he heard distantly that Omera made a little sound of surprise but her mouth stayed on his cock as it throbbed with his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omera,” finally his eyes opened when he felt her start to stand, remaining in his space, one hand stroking his softening cock a little. “Sorry – I didn’t –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay.” She shook her head a little and Din focused intently on her swollen mouth. “Next time you can warn me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded dumbly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Next time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to – do that to you,” he didn’t know the words, and he felt silly, motioning between them “Make you – not with my mouth but – can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera nodded eagerly, reaching up to touch his helmet, as if she was cupping his cheek before looking down between them. Her other hand guided his between her legs, under the thin dress and up, to the apex of her thighs. Din’s bare fingers touched hot flesh, soft and pliant as he spread her folds, ran his fingers through them, gathering the wetness he found at her entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she whispered, the hand on his helmet moving to curl around the back of his neck. “That’s good, here, here touch me – oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had shifted his hands forward, to the very top of the cleft of her sex, where Din’s fingers found a hard nub of flesh, almost like her nipple. Rubbing the bud between his fingers, Omera moaned, toes curling into the cold dirt floor of the barn and Din thought that he might become hard all over again. He could feel her breath, just barely, under his helmet as she leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the flat plate of beskar to the side of his face when he ventured down to rub his fingertip over her entrance again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I – ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice sounded soft and desperate, so eager for her to sink his fingers inside her, and Din could do nothing but oblige, gently sliding two in. It was easy with how slick she was, and Omera let out a sigh of pleasure as she gripped his bicep. Din gave a couple experimental thrusts, but it was awkward with the way his wrist was bent and retreated instead to rub over that bud she had shown him. As he played with it, Omera’s breathing picked up, soft moans leaving her when he pushed his fingers inside her again, moving his hand to rub at her bud at the same time. Her voice was breathless when she did manage to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, right there, yes, oh – oh, oh – “ Her fingers dug into his arm and Din just rubbed her faster, practically holding her up with his other arm wrapped around her waist as Omera quivered in his arms. He could feel her orgasm, the way her thigh shook and her sex pulsed eagerly around his fingers, as if it wished it could suck his cock dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it became too much – but before her orgasm ended, he could still feel her coming – Omera pushed a shaky hand between them to nudge his hand and Din gently slipped his fingers from her body, pausing to cup her sex gently, drawing his fingers through the course hair covering her before pulling away completely. His fingers were slick and shiny and he brought them up to slip under his helmet where there was just enough room for him to lick them clean, the mild, slightly sharp taste of her filling his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held onto him still, and though she seemed to have regained her footing, Din refused to let her go just yet. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to hold her forever. Slowly her breath returned to her and Omera shivered slightly, which really just gave Din more reason to hold her, his fingers rubbing over her shoulders and his hand down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should. . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stay? Just for a little longer.” He couldn’t fathom separating from her at the moment. Omera looked over her shoulder at the tiny cot behind them and then at the door where her house lay beyond. If Winta or Grogu needed either of them, they were just a few yards away, not far at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be comfortable? To sleep in the helmet?” she asked, looking back at Din.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was hidden from her but he nodded. “Do it all the time. It’s not a hassle if it means I get to sleep next to you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>please take a moment to leave a comment if you feel so inspired!</p><p>you can find me at my brand new writing tumblr</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://desertpersephone.tumblr.com/">desertpersephone</a></p><p> </p><p>or my nonsense tumblr</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://thequeenofcarvenstone.tumblr.com/">thequeenofcarvenstone</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>